You've Got Me So Excited
by Lu shaoran
Summary: (2/2) Gara-gara Baekhyun, Luhan menjadi tergila-gila pada Sehun, seorang bintang porno. PWP. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _PWP Unfaedah._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-You've Got Me So Excited-**

2 Desember 2016

Luhan harus mengingat hari ini sebagai hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Hari kelulusan dari Senior High School dengan predikat sebagai juara umum di sekolah. Tidak sia-sia semua waktu yang ia habiskan untuk belajar karena tidak lama lagi ia akan menginjakkan kaki di universitas idamannya di Korea sana.

Bicara tentang Korea, Luhan tiba-tiba teringat sepupu bawelnya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengirimkan sebuah paket hadiah jauh-jauh dari Korea dan katanya akan tiba hari ini. Dengan perasaan bahagia, Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dipakai lagi. Luhan memandangi sejenak sebuah box kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado Hello Kitty. Luhan mendengus saat tersadar bahwa Baekhyun sengaja menggodanya dengan memilih kertas kado itu. Well, dia memang suka Hello Kitty, tapi demi Tuhan, itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Harusnya Baekhyun bisa lebih mengerti bahwa Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan manly (menurutnya) yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungkan dengan Hello Kitty.

Tapi, Luhan masih mengingat pepatah lama, _Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover._ Luhan berharap isinya akan lebih baik dari tampilan luarnya. Luhan pun mulai membuka hadiah dari Baekhyun dengan senyum tidak sabar.

Sebuah VCD.

Sedikit tercengang, Luhan lalu menghela nafas. Harusnya ia tidak perlu berharap banyak pada sepupu tidak bermodalnya itu. Baekhyun bahkan rela memakai eyeliner ibunya demi menghemat uang. Jadi, dapat dipastikan Baekhyun tidak akan repot-repot mengeluarkan isi dompetnya hanya untuk sebuah hadiah.

Luhan melepaskan VCD itu dari tempatnya. Tidak ada keterangan apapun yang ia dapatkan tentang isinya. Luhan menebak bahwa mungkin itu adalah video narsis sepupunya itu yang sedang bernyanyi. Yah, Baekhyun memang memiliki suara yang bagus. Luhan mengakui itu. Luhan pun membuka laptopnya dan memasukkan VCD itu ke dalam CDROM. Tak lama menunggu, sebuah video menampilkan seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan yang tengah berjalan melalui sebuah lorong.

Mungkin film dokumenter, pikir Luhan.

Tak lama, pemuda dalam video itu tiba di sebuah kamar dimana seorang pemuda lain yang tengah telanjang menungging sambil memamerkan bongkahan pantatnya di dapan kamera.

Mata Luhan terbelalak.

 _Apa-apaan..._

Video macam apa yang dikirimkan sepupunya ini?!

Luhan segera menutup jendela layarnya sambil menghela nafas kesal. Bunyi dering handphonenya membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjat.

 _Baekhyun is calling..._

Bip.

" _Halo, Luhan, apa-_

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! VIDEO APA YANG KAU KIRIM INI?!"

Luhan terengah-engah karena menahan amarah. Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar kemudian.

" _Jadi, kau sudah membukanya? Bagaimana? Itu bagus kan?"_

"Bagus kepalamu! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Baekhyun! Untuk apa kau mengirimiku video porno, BL lagi! Kau kira aku sama denganmu?! Aku berbeda, Byun! Aku masih suka perempuan asal kau tahu!"

" _Ooh.. Coba katakan itu pada pemuda yang belum pernah berpacaran di usianya yang sudah 17 tahun."_ Baekhyun tertawa dan Luhan mendengus tidak suka.

"Aku sibuk belajar!"

" _Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada perempuan? Aku bahkan ragu kau mengenal Maria Ozawa."_

Luhan mengernyit, "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

" _Bwahahaha..."_ Tawa Baekhyun meledak, _"Kau benar-benar polos Luhan. Demi Tuhan, kau sudah 17 tahun! Kau sudah legal untuk tahu bahkan melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa otakmu juga butuh refreshing?"_

Luhan menghela nafas tidak terima, "Aku tidak refreshing dengan menonton video porno BL. Itu merusak otak, Baekhyun!"

" _Tapi kau belum pernah mencobanya, kan? Aku yakin kau akan terangsang!"_

"Aku tidak akan terangsang! Aku masih normal!"

" _Bilang saja kalau kau takut ucapanku benar. Kau takut kalau kau akan benar-benar akan terangsang setelah menontonnya."_

"Tidak!"

" _Masa? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar tidak akan ketagihan setelah menontonnya. Putar filmnya, Luhan! Perlihatkan padaku kalau kau memang tidak akan terangsang setelah menontonnya. Kalau kau benar, maka aku yakin kau masih normal."_

Luhan terdiam, sedikit menimbang perkataan Baekhyun. Sepupunya yang satu itu memang sering sekali mempengaruhi Luhan tentang orientasi seksualnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak segan mengajak Luhan untuk ikut kencan buta yang akan berakhir dengan kaburnya Luhan setelah mengetahui semua yang datang adalah laki-laki.

 _Sial!_

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak akan terangsang!"

Luhan mengubah mode teleponnya menjadi video call dan langsung menampakkan wajah Baekhyun dengan seringai jahilnya. Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum memilih mode play di layar laptopnya.

Layar kembali menampilkan wajah pemuda tampan yang sedang menghampiri pemuda telanjang di tempat tidur. Luhan menelan ludah saat pemuda tampan itu meremas bokong di depannya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di belahan pantat si pemuda telanjang itu. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk kemudian menjilati bokong si pemuda telanjang.

 _Slurrpp..._

 _Ooowwhh..._

"Ini benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar suara Luhan yang sedikit bergetar dengan peluh yang mulai muncul di keningnya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda tampan itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

" _Hei, Luhan, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau pria yang berperan sebagai seme itu sangat tampan?"_ celoteh Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Luhan tidak menanggapi dan hanya terdiam memperhatikan. Ya, pemuda itu memang tampan. Rahangnya tegas dengan bibir tipis yang menampilkan seringaian seksi.

 _Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi pada otakku?_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya membantah pemikiran itu.

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?"_

Luhan hanya melirik sinis menanggapi nada sok perhatian dari Baekhyun lalu mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa di sana. Luhan kembali memperhatikan layar yang kini menampilkan si pemuda tampan yang tengah membuka resleting celana jeansnya dan tengah mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya dari dalam celana.

Gulp.

Luhan kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat ukuran tak biasa milik laki-laki itu.

" _Wah... penisnya benar-benar panjang ya?"_ celoteh Baekhyun lagi.

 _Ya, benar-benar panjang... milikku bahkan tidak sampai setengah miliknya._

Luhan tercengang. Apalagi saat benda itu mulai memasuki lubang rektum di depannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Itu tidak akan muat." Guman Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh, _"Itu akan muat, Luhan, lihat saja."_

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

 _Ooowwhh.._

Laki-laki telanjang itu mendesah keras saat si pemuda tampan menghujam miliknya dalam satu kali hentakan.

Wow... Bibir Luhan membentuk huruf O karena tercengang.

 _F-fasterr.. Oh... Owhhh..._

Suara desahan dan kecipak memenuhi gendang telinga Luhan sekarang yang tanpa ia duga membuat keringat semakin membanjiri pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang hanya karena layar yang menampilkan proses bertemunya kulit antar kulit yang menghasilkan suara cukup nyaring.

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Lu? Ada sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celanamu."_

Luhan menunduk dan benar saja, ia sudah ereksi hanya karena film yang bahkan belum sampai lima belas menit ia putar.

Shit!

" _See? Kau terangsang Luhan. Itu artinya kau memang tidak normal sejak awal. Akui itu." Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan yang mana membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati._

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Baekhyun! Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu nanti, aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup!"

" _Uhh.. takuuut.."_ Baekhyun memasang wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat membuat Luhan semakin naik pitam.

" _Justru kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah berhasil menunjukkan orientasi seksualmu yang sebenarnya, Luhan."_

 _Apa?!_

"Ya! Mati saja kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Luhan mematikan sambungan dan melempar handphonenya di atas kasur miliknya. Ia lalu berbaring sambil memikirkan mengapa ia bisa-bisanya terangsang hanya karena film itu. Apa ia benar-benar sudah belok?

Bip.

Sebuah pesan masuk. Luhan meraih handphone yang tak berada jauh darinya itu

 _Baekhyun: Ngomong-ngomong nama pemain tampan itu adalah Sehun kalau kau mau tahu._

Sial.

Luhan menghela nafas frustasi kemudian tanpa sengaja melirik layar laptopnya yang dalam mode pause menampilkan wajah super tampan milik pria yang baru ia ketahui bernama Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang menawan.

 _Ugh... Kenapa dia tampan sekali..._

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, lalu tangannya bergerak turun menyentuh pusat tubuhnya sendiri sambil membayangkan sentuhan pria itu ditubuhnya.

Tampaknya, dia benar-benar sudah belok.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka notif email yang masuk lewat handphonenya. Sebuah email dari fans club Oh Sehun.

 _Kabarnya, perusahaan sedang mencari partner baru untuk Sehun. Bagi yang berminat, silakan daftar di alamat di bawah ini:_

 _partnerohsehun_

Uhuk!

Luhan tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Sehun mencari partner baru?! Luhan tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!

Ya, benar. Semenjak hari di mana Baekhyun meracuni otaknya dan mengubah orientasi seksualnya, Luhan menjadi tergila-gila pada Sehun. Tiada hari tanpa mencari tahu informasi tentang pemuda yang ternyata baru berusia 25 tahun itu. Luhan bahkan membeli semua koleksi vcd Sehun yang mencapai belasan episode. Memutar salah satu episodenya di akhir pekan menjadi rutinitas barunya sekarang. Sehun telah menjadi objek fantasi terliarnya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi yang membuat Luhan terbangun di pagi hari dengan piyama basah akibat spermanya sendiri.

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa sosok itu berhasil mengubahnya menjadi mesum hanya dengan pandangan tajamnya. Yang Luhan tahu, seseorang harus bertanggungjawab atas perubahannya ini. Dan orang itu adalah si sepupu menyebalkannya, Baekhyun.

Beruntung, Baekhyun berjanji akan membantunya agar bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

20 Januari 2017

Luhan telah menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Internasional Gimpo setelah menempuh perjalanan 2 jam di udara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok pemuda kurus dengan rambut merah menyala yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Luhan mendengus, menarik koper metalik miliknya sebelum melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang, Luhan! Aku merindukanmu!" sapa Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan meski Luhan sendiri ogah-ogahan menerimanya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak merindukanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu."

Baekhyun nyengir, "Aku tahu, kita akan membicarakannya di apartemenku. Ayo!" Baekhyun menariknya menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

Luhan bersandar di sofa saat Baekhyun muncul membawa segelas minuman dingin. Mereka baru tiba di apartemen Baekhyun lima menit yang lalu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar serius ingin bertemu Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Luhan meneguk minumannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku hampir gila memikirkannya."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kalau begitu kau beruntung memiliki sepupu sepertiku."

"Uhh?" Luhan mengerut tidak setuju, "Kenapa aku harus merasa beruntung? Apa kau mengenal Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tapi aku mengenal orang yang mengenal Sehun dan bisa mengatur pertemuanmu dengannya."

"Oya? Siapa dia?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab, "Dia adalah CEO di perusahaan yang menaungi Sehun. Jadi, bisa dipastikan Sehun tidak akan membantah apapun yang dikatakan oleh atasannya."

Luhan tercengang mengetahui informasi yang baru didapatnya itu. "Eng... Baek, apa kita sedang membicarakan Chanyeol yang sama? Chanyeol kekasihmu itu, kan?"

"Iya, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tidak percaya begitu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku hanya tidak tidak menyangka dibalik senyum idiotnya, dia adalah CEO perusahaan film porno."

"Ish!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau mau dibantu atau tidak?!"

"Mau, mau!" Luhan menyahut cepat sembari memeluk Baekhyun, "Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sepupu sepertimu!"

"Dasar!" Baekhyun hanya mencibir sikap Luhan yang selalu mengaku manly itu mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya. Baekhyun berani menjamin kalau sepupunya yang satu itu masih suka Hello Kitty.

.

.

.

Hari yang penting bagi Luhan. Ia bahkan melewatkan mata kuliah favoritnya hanya untuk bertemu bintang porno kegemarannya. Dengan mengenakan setelan terbaiknya, Luhan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang telah diatur oleh Chanyeol. Itu adalah sebuah villa di daerah pantai yang cukup jauh dari kota.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas gugup ketika ia disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu memintanya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu dan Luhan menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dan Luhan menoleh untuk melihat.

 _Astaga, itu Sehun!_

Luhan terperangah melihat pria tampan yang berjalan bak model itu kini benar-benar ada di depan matanya. Ya tuhan! Luhan hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Sehun hanya memakai baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek tapi tetap saja ia tampak telanjang di mata Luhan. Luhan bahkan bisa membayangkan panjang penis Sehun meski masih tertutupi oleh celananya.

"Hkm." Sehun berdehem kecil membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunan kotornya.

"Jadi, kau salah satu kandidat yang akan menjadi partnerku?"

Luhan melongo saat mendengar suara berat yang seksi itu. Ia mengangguk kaku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"L-Luhan." Ucapnya gugup.

"Aku Sehun, mungkin kau sudah tahu." Sehun menebak dan Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Luhan, aku baru mendengar namamu. Apa kau sudah lama menjadi bintang porno?"

Luhan terdiam, matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Sudah berapa film yang kau perankan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menelan ludah kaku, "S-sebenarnya a-aku baru kali ini..."

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Ooh.. pemain baru rupanya. Jadi, apa alasanmu terjun di dalam dunia ini?"

Luhan terdiam lagi, entah mengapa lidahnya begitu kaku untuk digerakkan. Luhan menunduk.

"Apa kau butuh uang?"

Luhan meliriknya tidak yakin, lalu mengangguk asal. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku sebagai penggemar berat Sehun dan hanya ingin berhubungan badan dengan pria itu. Mungkin Sehun akan menganggapnya maniak yang haus seks. Padahal Luhan hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan pria tampan itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Maaf, Luhan. Seperti aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak bermain dengan seorang amatir."

Mendengar hal itu, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia dilanda kepanikan saat Sehun telah berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Luhan cepat-cepat mengejar dan menahan lengan Sehun, mengundang tatapan tak terbaca dari kedua mata pria tampan itu.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya." Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya, "A-aku sudah banyak belajar dan aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya. T-tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi partnermu, Sehun. Aku.. akan melakukan apa saja."

Lirihan Luhan terdengar begitu memohon sambil menunduk tanpa berani melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria tampan itu tidak percaya. Apa dia benar-benar akan menjadi partner Sehun? Apa mimpi basahnya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan?

Sehun mengulum senyum, menyembunyikan seringaian di bibirnya dengan apik.

 _Kau benar-benar harus mempersiapkan dirimu, Luhan._

.

.

.

TBC

Sekedar meramaikan lapak yg mulai berdebu :v


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. NC._

 _PWP Unfaedah._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-You've Got Me So Excited-**

Berhadapan dengan Sehun dalam jarak yang hanya tersisa lima senti saja membuat jantung Luhan seperti akan meloncat keluar. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca sejak lima menit yang lalu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria tampan itu.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika tangan dingin Sehun menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya lembut sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau punya wajah yang cantik, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Ya, ia sudah sering mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dan Luhan dengan senang hati akan menendang sepupunya itu setiap kali kalimat itu terlontar. Karena demi seratus boneka pokemon Baekhyun! Luhan itu laki-laki dan sangat tidak elok disepadankan dengan kata cantik. Tapi mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir seksi Sehun justru membuat dadanya berdebar dan dengan cepat mengubah wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Santai saja." Sehun berbisik di teliganya membuat Luhan harus menahan napas, "Aku akan bermain lembut."

Luhan tidak dapat mengendalikan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Kedua matanya berkedip gugup saat Sehun membuka kaosnya dengan gerakan yang sungguh membuat Luhan kesulitan menelan air liurnya sendiri.

 _OMG!_

Tubuh atletis pria itu kini terpampang nyata di depan matanya.

"Giliranmu."

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan mengerti bahwa Sehun menginginkan ia melepaskan pakaiannya juga. Luhan malu setengah mati tapi tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Namun, belum sampai kancing ketiga, tubuh kecilnya sudah terdorong ke belakang saat Sehun membungkam bibirnya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah ciuman. Tubuh Luhan dipeluk begitu erat dengan satu tangan dan tengkuknya ditekan saat lidah Sehun mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Lidahnya bergerak mendominasi, mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut Luhan dan bertemu dengan lidah Luhan yang bergerak kaku. Namun, ia segera membelitnya hingga saling bertaut. Panas.

"Hmmpcpk... cpk..."

Kedua mata Luhan terpejam sangat erat, merasakan debaran aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ciuman Sehun begitu memabukkan hingga rasanya seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis untuk mengimbangi permainan bibir Sehun. Namun, tetap saja dominasi Sehun tak pernah dapat ia lampaui hingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berpegangan pada lengan Sehun saat jemari Sehun bergerak membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan membiarkan kain itu jatuh terbengkalai di atas marmer yang dingin.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sehun menuntun langkah Luhan menuju sofa. Tubuh Luhan terdorong ke belakang dan terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di sofa.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Ciuman terlepas dan menyisakan benang saliva yang terputus saat wajah Sehun menjauh. Tubuh Sehun memenjarakan tubuh kecil Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kepala sofa. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan mengagumi indahnya wajah cantik itu. Bibir Luhan masih terbuka menetralkan nafasnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai muncul di permukaan kulit halusnya. Kedua mata indah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kepasrahan membuat Sehun seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Luhan masih menetralkan nafasnya saat jilatan Sehun beralih menuju kuping lalu turun hingga leher. Bagi Luhan tak ada yang lebih mendebarkan dari itu. Ia sudah sering mengalaminya dalam mimpi dan ketika hal itu menjadi kenyataan, debaran jantungnya terasa semakin menggila.

"Eunghh.. S-Sehunh..." Luhan melenguh saat Sehun mengisap kulit lehernya dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di daerah itu. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi perih tapi menyenangkan dari sentuhan bibir Sehun di tengkuknya.

"Kau indah, Luhan."

Luhan membuka matanya dan terpaku saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kedua bola mata Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dengan tangan terangkat membelai surai cokelat Luhan lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar menginginkan ini. Kau terlalu muda." Sehun menghela napas sejenak, "Aku merasa seperti sedang memperkosa anak kecil, kau tahu?"

Luhan terbelalak mendengarnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil!" serunya tidak terima.

"Benarkah?" Sehun masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku sudah legal untuk tahu bahkan melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan." Ujarnya mengkopi kata-kata Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia pun menurunkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, "Kalau begitu... Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat ini bangun."

Luhan tersentak kala Sehun menuntun tangannya ke area selangkangan pria tampan itu. Sehun menatapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya membuat Luhan menelan ludah gugup.

"T-tentu saja aku tahu!"

Luhan bergerak cepat membuka ritsleting celana Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Luhan menelan ludah saat ia mengeluarkan penis milik pria itu dan sedikit tercengang menyadari bahwa itu terlihat lebih panjang dari yang ia lihat di film.

Luhan memegang penis milik Sehun lalu meremas dan mengocoknya dengan cepat sebelum menurunkan wajahnya agar tepat berhadapan dengan benda itu. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat dengan amatir.

 _Ssshhh..._

Sehun mendesis nikmat saat lidah Luhan yang lembut dan basah itu bergerak dari ujung hingga pangkal kejantanannya, berputar lalu kembali lagi, seakan menggoda Sehun untuk mencapai klimaks hanya dalam hitungan detik.

 _Shit!_

Sehun bukan seorang amatir, tidak seharusnya ia klimaks secepat itu. Karena itu, ia hanya menggeram tertahan, mencoba mengabaikan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dan basah hanya karena jilatan amatir Luhan.

Luhan kemudian memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum dan mengisap berulang-ulang dalam tempo teratur sambil menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur seirama isapan. Peluh telah membanjiri pelipisnya, namun tak menghentikannya untuk terus melakukan hal itu.

Luhan begitu menikmati saat-saat dimana penis Sehun mengeras dalam mulutnya. Membuatnya semakin gencar menaikkan tempo kulumannya pada milik Sehun seakan-akan penis Sehun adalah sebuah permen lollipop paling enak di dunia yang baru ia rasakan untuk pertama kali. Ia benar-benar ketagihan dan tak berniat melepaskannya meski rongga mulutnya mulai pegal karena gerakan yang konstan.

"C-Cukup, Luhan."

Suara berat Sehun terdengar kemudian. Luhan mendesah kecewa saat penis Sehun dipaksa menjauh oleh pemiliknya. Membuat Luhan mendongak sambil mengerjap tak percaya, berpikiran bahwa ia tidak cukup baik melakukannya.

"Aku terkesan, kau tidak tampak seperti seorang amatir, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum, membuat wajah Luhan memerah kembali, "Tapi, aku akan merasa lebih senang jika klimaks di dalammu."

 _Blush._

Luhan gelagapan ketika tanpa sadar celananya telah dilepas oleh Sehun. Tubuhnya yang bugil tanpa sehelai pun tiba-tiba terasa dingin saat hembusan angin menerpanya. Namun, pandangan menilai dari mata tajam Sehun membuat kedua kakinya merapat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan ditutupi, Luhan."

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, mengangkat wajah pemuda itu untuk melihatnya. Luhan benar-benar merasa malu dan tidak percaya diri, itu terlukis jelas di wajah dan tatapannya yang meragu.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau indah, Luhan. Sangat indah..."

Mata Luhan terpejam saat bibir Sehun kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya. Sehun menciumnya dengan begitu intim dan Luhan membalasnya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pundak pria tampan itu. Kedua bibir saling melumat dan menggigit, membuat suara erangan pelan kemudian keluar dari mulut Luhan. Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam mulut Luhan dan Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan bergerak turun hingga berada tepat di depan dada pemuda itu.

"Eungghh.."

Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketika lidah Sehun menjilat di sekitar dadanya dan berhenti tepat di putingnya yang mengeras. Sehun melahap dan menghisap kuat tonjolan kecil itu hingga memerah. Suara desahan terus mengalir dari bibir Luhan saat gigi-gigi Sehun menggigit gemas ujung nipple-nya dan mengemutnya seperti permen yang manis.

"Ngghhh..."

Sehun melepaskan sejenak perhatiannya pada dada Luhan dan mendapati napas terengah-engah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

 _Shit!_

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia pun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke atas sofa lalu melebarkan pahanya membuat Luhan mengangkang dengan penis kecil yang telah ereksi dan lubang merah muda yang berkedut. Sehun menjilat bibirnya sebelum menghadapkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Luhan, dan melahap penis tegak Luhan dengan cepat.

"S-shh..sehunnhh.. a-ahh.."

Luhan meracau tidak jelas akibat kenikmatan yang menghujam miliknya. Kuluman Sehun yang basah dan panas itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya ingin meledak.

"S-sehunh.. a-akuhh..."

Dan Luhan benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya di dalam mulut Sehun. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah saat sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh rektumnya. Luhan menunduk dan menemukan Sehun kembali menjilati lubang rektumnya dengan tatapan tajam memikat yang tertuju padanya.

 _Demi Hello Kitty! Itu adalah pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah ada!_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan rasa nikmat sekaligus menggelitik yang membuat ereksinya kembali tegak. Sementara Sehun mulai berdiri, lalu sedikit membungkuk dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali sambil memposisikan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang berkerut milik Luhan.

Mata Luhan terbelalak saat ujung kejantanan Sehun mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua oleh sebuah benda tajam. Ia ingin berteriak tapi bibirnya dibungkam oleh oleh bibir Sehun dalam ciuman yang panas.

"Hmmmpphh..."

Tangan Luhan meremas lengan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan saat penis Sehun memaksa bergerak semakin dalam seperti akan menerobos lambungnya. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia pun memejamkan matanya erat sambil mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

 _Bertahan, Luhan. Itu akan muat, kau akan baik-baik saja..._

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat penisnya telah tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam sana. Ia lalu menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terpejam dengan air bening yang menetes di ujung matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengangguk sambil memperlihat seulas senyum tipis. Namun, Sehun menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu hanya memaksakan diri. Luhan pasti merasa sangat kesakitan karena ini yang pertama baginya.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Perasaan Luhan menghangat setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun. Entah mengapa, Sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut tak seperti partner-partner Sehun yang lain yang selama ini ia lihat di film.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan Sehun pun mulai bergerak. Bibir Sehun menjelajah di sekitar tengkuk Luhan dan meninggalkan lebih banyak kissmark di sana. Luhan hanya meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil memeluk leher Sehun erat tatkala penis Sehun bergerak dengan ritme teratur di dalam tubuhnya.

Pergerakan Sehun yang semakin cepat dan konstan lama-kelamaan membuat rasa sakit itu memudar dan digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Luhan.

"Akhh..."

Kepala Luhan serasa pening oleh kenikmatan saat Sehun berhasil menemukan prostatnya.

"Uhmmm... nghhhh.. S-sehunnahhhh..."

Desahan Luhan membuat Sehun kehilangan kendali dan menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam dan semakin cepat. Ia menggeram nikmat ketika dinding rektum Luhan semakin mengetat dan seakan meremukkan penisnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan miliknya begitu dimanjakan hingga membuatnya tak ingin berhenti.

"S-sehuunhhh... a-akuhh.. ohh.. sehunhh... akuuhh akanhh.."

Sehun yang mengerti pun semakin melesatkan penisnya dengan satu hujaman keras yang telak menumbuk titik sensitifnya. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan perut berputar oleh kenikmatan. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lama, cairan kental menyembur keluar dari penisnya membasahi otot perut Sehun.

"Hah..hah..hah..."

Luhan bersandar di sofa sambil menetralkan napasnya dengan kedua mata yang sayu. Tubuhnya telah basah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Namun, hal itu justru semakin membuat Sehun bergairah.

"Akhhhh..."

Sehun kembali menghujam dengan sekali hentak. Napas Luhan tertahan dan ia menunduk ke bawah, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penis Sehun yang semakin mengeras dan membesar itu keluar-masuk di lubang rektumnya. Bunyi pertemuan antar kulit itu menjadi nada ter-erotis yang pernah ada.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasakan penisnya kembali berdiri. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya penuh gairah. Pemuda tampan itu menyugar surai hitamnya ke belakang sebelum mendaratkan kembali sebuah ciuman di bibir Luhan.

"Bukankah ini nikmath, Luhanhh?"

Sehun bertanya seraya menggenggam penis milik Luhan dan mengocoknya seirama tumbukan. Luhan tidak dapat menjawab karena kenikmatan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Ia hanya mengangguk cepat dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur oleh gairah. Sehun telah berhasil membuatnya kembali mencapai klimaks hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Ahhhhh..."

Luhan kembali orgasme dan Sehun menyusul sedetik kemudian. Cairan Sehun memenuhi rektumnya seketika membuat Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah saat kedua matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Mereka terdiam menikmati pasca orgasme masing-masing dan Sehun yang pertama kali tersadar dan menarik diri.

Sperma Sehun menetes bersamaan dengan penisnya yang ditarik keluar dari lubang Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan saat merasa kekosongan di dalam dirinya.

"J-jadi, Sehun, apa aku bisa menjadi partnermu?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap. Ia benar-benar sudah tergila-gila pada pria tampan itu sampai-sampai tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya harus menjadi bintang porno. Asalkan itu membuatnya dapat terus bersama dan merasakan sentuhan pria itu, Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli. Hanya ada Sehun yang memenuhi isi kepalanya saat ini.

Namun, jawaban Sehun menghancurkan semua harapannya.

"Kurasa tidak."

Luhan menatap pria tampan itu dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menelan ludah pahit dan menyadari bahwa mungkin ia memang tidak layak dan tidak dapat memuaskan Sehun.

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyuman menatapnya, "B-baiklah. Aku akan pergi, terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan." Luhan menahan genangan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah, seraya memungut pakaiannya yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan perasaan sakit karena merasa seperti jalang murahan yang tak ada artinya. Namun, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dari belakang membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

"Bagaimana jika aku lebih suka menerimamu menjadi partner hidupku, Luhan?"

Bibir Luhan kelu untuk menjawab karena tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Sehun membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan, mengelus lembut kedua pipinya untuk menyadarkan pemuda manis itu bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

 _Partner hidup?_

Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan rela jika tubuhmu menjadi tontonan banyak orang."

Hati Luhan bergemuruh hebat mendengar pengakuan itu. Ia pun mengangguk cepat menjawabnya.

"Aku mau! Aku mau Sehun! Aku mau menjadi partner hidupmu!"

Sehun tersenyum membawa tubuh kecil Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang pria tampan itu. Sementara Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 _Tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol..._

.

.

.

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu..._

Chanyeol instagram live...

"Haloo semua..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil melambai di depan kamera. "Sekarang aku sedang ada di China, biasa, Baekhyun memintaku menemaninya mengunjungi sepupunya. Beb, say hi..."

Chanyeol merangkul kekasihnya, "Hai!" seru Baekhyun pada kamera lalu mengambil alih ponsel milik Chanyeol. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja dimana seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel duduk dengan sebuah buku sains di tangannya.

"Luhan! Luhan!" Baekhyun mengarahkan kamera ke sepupunya itu. Luhan menoleh dan segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Luhan, lihat ke kamera!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat Luhan mati-matian menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Yak!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya melotot ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Inilah sepupuku yang jomblo!" Baekhyun tertawa bersama Chanyeol sementara Luhan kesal setengah mati.

Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan kamera ke dirinya, "Entah apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Setiap hari ia hanya sibuk dengan buku-bukunya." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin lalu mengarahkan kamera pada Chanyeol yang ikut menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan sebenarnya wajahnya tidak seburuk itu." Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada Luhan.

"Baekhyun! Kembalikan bukuku!" teriak Luhan sambil mencoba mengambil bukunya yang dipegang Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan permintaannya.

"Eit!" Baekhyun menjauhkan buku ditangannya dari jangkauan Luhan. "Lihatlah! Sebenarnya dia mempunyai wajah yang manis, matanya juga bulat dengan bulu mata yang lentik! Aku sedikit iri dengan bulu matanya itu!" seru Baekhyun.

"Kau sempurna di mataku, beb." Timpal Chanyeol menanggapi. Baekhyun tersenyum, sambil mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu, "Aku tahu."

Baekhyun lalu men-zoom-in kameranya, "Dan bibirnya! Lihatlah bibir yang belum pernah dijamah itu! Bukankah itu menggiurkan?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Mungkin dia satu-satunya pemuda dengan bibir perawan di usia 17 tahun!" timpalnya.

"Kau benar, beb! Hahaha... kasihan sekali uri Luhan.." Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN-PARK CHANYEOL !" Wajah Luhan sudah memerah antara malu dan marah. Bisa jadi keduanya.

"O-Oh.. tampaknya rusa betina sudah mengamuk! Kalau ada yang berniat mengenal sepupuku, silakan hubungi Park Chanyeol. Bye~Bye~"

Baekhyun menyudahi sesi live instagram kekasihnya sebelum ia dan Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan keras dari tinju bertenaga milik Luhan. Tanpa menyadari salah satu penonton instagram mereka telah terpikat pada pemuda berambut cokelat karamel pada pandangan pertama.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai di depan layar ponselnya, _"You've got me so excited, Luhan..."_ ujarnya pelan. Entah mengapa pemuda manis itu telah membuat benda di antara selangkangannya ereksi dengan cepat.

.

.

.

 **-END—**

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Sorry for typos~_


End file.
